


That Broom is a Fucking Deathtrap

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hints of Perc'ahlia but nothing comes of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy saw it all in slow motion as it happened, the bolt of energy coursing through Vex's body and her whole body slipped from the broom, her fingers slipping past the rope, unable to grip onto it as she tumbled from the broom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Broom is a Fucking Deathtrap

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between Episode 50 - Best Laid Plans.

Percy saw it all in slow motion as it happened, the bolt of energy coursing through Vex's body and her whole body slipped from the broom, her fingers slipping past the rope, unable to grip onto it as she tumbled from the broom. He darted out ignoring the pain he already felt in his own chest from taking a few hits, leaping off Grog’s back and slid, barely managing to catch Vex before she smacked into the ground and two rolled as he tried to cushion the blow.

 

Images of seeing her fall from her flight spell in the Ziggurat after being hit by Lady Briarwood flashed to the forefront of his mind unable to do anything as she plummeted hard to the ground.

 

At least this time he had been able to prevent her fall to a point as he rolled to a stop. Carefully he began to see how she was when he felt a claw sink into his back as he tried to protect Vex’s prone body against him from the monster. There was a clang of metal above him and he turned his head to see Grog roaring, slicing into the monster and pushing it away from the group as they began to huddle over. Returning his attention to Vex he felt for her pulse and was glad to feel her heartbeat weakly thrum beneath his fingers. He refused to let the images of her death in the Sunken Temple appear, shaking his head thoroughly as he pawed into his pouch for a healing potion.

 

“Is she alright?” he heard Keyleth ask from above him even as he heard the skidding of feet along the ground with Vax announcing his presence beside them.

 

Percy ignored the both of them as he propped her up and carefully poured the potion down her throat and then waited. Percy heard a cry of agony from behind him before he heard the fizzle Vax’s dagger returning to his belt. Percy heard the creatures’ final cry of death as presumably Grog finished the beast off with his axe.

 

They waited and waited as images of the Sunken Tomb began to creep into Percy’s mind and he scrunched his eyes closed to try to shake it away before his eyes flew open at the sound of Vex coughing.

 

“Oh thank fuck.” Percy heard Vax mutter under his breath, getting up from where he crouched.

 

“What happened?” Vex shakily asked as she was helped to her feet, scrunching her eyes briefly.

 

“That broom is a fucking death trap.” Vax growled when Vex wandered off to retrieve it before giving it to Grog to slip into the bag of holding on his back.

 

“I just need to get used to it, that’s all. Percy’s tweaked it for in case shit goes wrong I can hang on. Just this time I sorta missed it.” Vex rubbed the back of her neck ashamed she hadn’t been able to catch herself.

 

“Yeah, a whole lot of good that did.”

 

“A few more modifications is all it needs.” Percy himself didn’t sound convince by his own words and it seemed Vax sensed this but shrugged as he knew he wouldn’t be able to change his sister’s mind about the broom.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Scanlan muttered beside them when the roar of the creature's mate they had just killed hit their ears, to which the rest of the group agreed.

 

“Still a fucking death trap.” Percy heard Vax grumble beside him and for once Percy agreed as they entered Keyleth’s portal back to Whitestone.


End file.
